This project concerns methods for mathematical analysis of metabolic networks based upon stoichiometric techniques and hierarchical structure. Efficient computational methods for solving equilibrium subnetworks, some steady state subnetworks, partial inverse equilibrium and the initial mix (or assay) problem have been developed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Park, D.J.M.: Numerical Methods for Solving the Chemical Mass Action Equilibrium Problem. J. Chem. Phys. 65: 3085-3091, 1976. Park, D.J.M.: Simple Methods for Calculating Reaction Equilibria in Single Reaction or Single Moiety Chemical Networks. Computer Programs in Biomedicine 6: 263-268, 1976.